Avatar presenta El Mago de Oz
by masg
Summary: Basada en la famosa película el Mago de Oz con los personajes de Avatar.
1. Acto 1

**Avatar presenta: El Mago de Oz**

_**Hola Antes debo decir que el Mago de Oz (1939) protagonizada por Judy Garland ha sido mi favorita de todos los tiempos, nunca me canso de verla. El fic es un pequeño tributo a esta maravillosa obra que espero sea de su gusto. Creo que los personajes de Avatar se retratarán bastante bien en sus roles. Se anticipa que no habrá ninguna pareja en especial, aunque podría contar con un poco de kataang.**_

_**Disclaimer: Avatar The Last Airbender no me pertenece ni el Mago de Oz tampoco, la historia basada en la película es sólo con motivos de entretención.**_

_Acto 1: Una tierra desconocida, Katara viaja al mundo de Oz_

Era una tranquila tarde en la Tribu Agua del Sur en la que toda su gente se desempeñaba en sus tareas habituales. Katara, la joven maestra agua de la tribu se encontraba haciendo uso de su Agua-Control entremedio de su rutina diaria. Su hermano, Sokka, siempre se encontraba practicando a modo de convertirse algún día en el mejor guerrero que en las 4 naciones pudiera haber. Soñaba con algún día convertirse en leyenda y a menudo hacía complicados movimientos en los que generalmente terminaba con alguna rasgadura o torcedura. Y esa tarde no fue la excepción… mientras Katara seguía practicando, Gran gran, había salido de la carpa a mirar a su nieta con cierta desaprobación en su rostro al verla practicar con su Agua-Control.

-"Katara, termina con eso" - dijo esta desde atrás a lo que su voz hizo exaltar un poco a la joven volviéndose hacia ella.

-"Gran, gran, yo…"

-"Debes concentrarte en tus tareas con respecto a la tribu. Recuerda que el principal uso de tu Agua-Control debe ser para sanar"

-"Lo sé… pero Gran, gran, yo quisiera utilizar mi poder para algo más que la simple curación. Sé que puedo emplear el Agua-Control en muy buenas técnicas de lucha…" - replicó la morena con entusiasmo.

-"No querrás discutir de nuevo con tu abuelo, Katara" - contestó seria Gran, gran - "Si terminaste con eso podrías ayudarme con los quehaceres"

-"Pero Gran, gran, ya terminé con todas mis tareas de la mañana" - contestó Katara un poco molesta - "Hice de comer, alimenté a los pingüinos-foca y lavé toda la ropa, incluso… ¡Ughh! Tuve que lavar la ropa interior de Sokka" - se estremeció con una mueca de desagrado al mencionarlo.

-"¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa interior?" - preguntó la voz del moreno en tono ofendido.

Sokka hizo aparición en el lugar tambaleándose hacia su abuela y hermana que voltearon hacia él al verlo acercarse.

-"¡Sokka! ¿Qué te pasó ahora? Déjame adivinar, fue otro tonto movimiento con el que te lastimaste de nuevo…"

-"¡Ese no es asunto tuyo! Podría decir lo mismo de tus tontos juegos con agua"

-"No estoy de humor, Sokka, así que más te vale no provocarme…"

-"¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué harás? ¿Chapotearme con tu Agua-Control?" - respondió este a su defensiva, denotando sarcasmo.

-"Por supuesto" - respondió la morena y enseguida le lanzó una masa de agua que lo botó al suelo - "¿Estás contento ahora?"

-"¡Katara, basta!" - le recriminó su abuela molesta - "Te dije que terminaras con eso, así que una vez que cures a tu hermano vendrás a ayudarme a preparar la cena"

La morena bajó su mirada cabizbaja mientras Gran, gran se alejaba del lugar. Sokka, quien seguía sentado en el suelo, miró a su hermana preocupado de lo afligida que se notaba.

-"Lo siento…" - se expresó el moreno bajando su mirada, arrepentido.

-"No importa, también tengo la culpa" -contestó Katara mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su hermano descubriéndole la parte inferior del pie -"Ahora déjame ver esa herida"

-"No es gran cosa, ya sabes que un valiente guerrero como yo está acostumbrado a este tipo de inconvenientes en que… ¡Ay! ¡Cuidado, duele!" - se quejó Sokka dando un agudo quejido, apretando su mirada con exageración.

-"Vamos valiente guerrero, deja de hacer tanto escándalo nisiquiera te he tocado" - le reprochó su hermana mientras llevaba un poco de agua a sus manos por medio de el control sobre su elemento.

En el momento que Katara le aplicaba la sanación a través de su Agua-Control, vio a una gigantesca sombra de un bisonte volador descender del cielo hasta aterrizar cerca de donde estaban ella y su hermano. Enseguida reconoció aquella figura la cual pertenecía a su buen amigo, el joven Avatar de los nómadas aire.

-"¡Appa!" - exclamó Katara sorprendida - "Eso significa que…"

-"¡Hola Katara!" - saludó el pequeño monje del Templo del Sur bajando de la montura del bisonte.

-"¡Aang, eres tú!" - dijo la morena con una sonrisa de felicidad al ver a su amigo nómada y de inmediato se le acercó rodeándolo con sus brazos - "No esperaba verte tan pronto. Qué feliz me hace que vengas a visitarnos"

-"Y no vine solo, pasé a buscar a Toph" - dijo el pequeño monje con una sonrisa volviendo la mirada hacia su bisonte del cual desmontaba la maestra tierra de un salto.

-"Qué frío hace en este lugar. Cómo odio que nos reunamos aquí" - comentó esta de manera tediosa al momento de bajar cargando su mochila.

-"Hola Toph" - la saludó Katara con una sonrisa - "Enseguida iré por un abrigo en cuanto termine de curar a Sokka"

-"No me digas. Apuesto a que fue otro movimiento con el que no se supo manejar"

-"¡Basta!" - dijo enfurecido el moreno poniéndose de pie - "¿No tienes algo más amable que decirme cuando estoy con una herida? Hasta una roca podría ser más sentimental ¿Y sabes qué? Desde ahora ella será mi nueva amiga" - dijo encontrándose una roca en el piso y tomándola con sus manos.

-"Sokka… ¿Me reemplazas por una roca?" - preguntó Toph con una expresión en la que figuraba estar sorprendida - "Eso hiere profundamente mis sentimientos"

-"¡¿Sentimientos?! ¡¿Qué sentimientos?!" - respondió Sokka más molesto al notar el sarcasmo de la chica - "¡Lo único que haces es burlarte de mi vida como guerrero. Pero ahora verás, mi nueva amiga roca será una mucho mejor amiga"

-"¡¿Qué es todo ese escándalo afuera?!" - preguntó la voz de un viejo en tono autoritario.

Aang y compañía voltearon hacia Pakku, el abuelo de Katara, que se acercaba a ellos mirándoles de forma poco amistosa. Katara y el joven monje se inquietaron al verlo.

-"Abuelo Pakku… sólo recibíamos a Aang y Toph que han venido a visitarnos…"

-"Sí, ya lo estoy viendo" - la interrumpió este y al rato dirigió su mirada al pequeño monje que sonreía un poco nervioso - "Así que te apareces de nuevo, qué bien, así terminarás de arreglar las vallas que estropeaste con tu última visita"

-"¿Cuáles vallas?" - preguntó extrañado - "¡Ah! ¿Se refiere a las que estaban cubriendo el alrededor de la tribu? Oh, no pensé que lo notaría, Appa estaba hambriento esa vez" - se excusó sonriendo un poco inquieto poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza.

-"Abuelo Pakku, Aang ha venido ha visitarnos después de mucho tiempo ¿No crees que eso podríamos dejarlo para después?"

-"Claro que no, esas vallas lo han esperado suficiente tiempo" - respondió el viejo de forma amarga - "Así que acompáñame y procura alejar a ese animal"

-"Pero…" - intervino la morena.

-"Descuida Katara. Cuando termine iremos a jugar con los pingüinos-foca" - la interrumpió el joven monje con una sonrisa de reconforte.

-"No tengo nada más que hacer, podría ayudarle" - dijo de pronto entusiasmada.

-"Katara, te estoy esperando para preparar la cena" - dijo en ese momento la voz de Gran, gran que se asomaba desde la carpa.

La morena pegó un suspiro de desaliento y volteó hacia la anciana mientras Aang se alejaba yendo al lado de Pakku. Katara le miró entristecida y al rato después se encontraba con Gran, gran al interior de la carpa preparando un guiso.

-"No es justo, Gran, gran, Por fin Aang y Toph vienen a visitarnos y no puedo compartir con ellos" - dijo la muchacha revolviendo con un cucharón el calderón.

-"No es tu culpa, Katara. Sólo que no tienes tiempo para jugar"

-"¡No! ¡El problema es que tú y el abuelo Pakku hacen que yo no tenga tiempo!" - replicó molesta dejando el cucharón con el que revolvía el calderón - "Dime porqué, Gran, gran. Sé que tengo mayor responsabilidad desde que papá fue a la guerra, pero sabes que algún día tengo pensado ir por el mundo a perfeccionar mi Agua-Control"

-"Katara, lo sé" - respondió Gran, gran cerrando sus ojos con cierto abatimiento - "Pero entiende la preocupación que tenemos tu abuelo y yo al dejar que salgas de la tribu. No sabemos si aún estás lista para afrontar los peligros allá afuera, aún eres muy joven"

-"¡No podrán seguir reteniéndome todo el tiempo! ¡Tarde o temprano llegará el día en que tenga que salir de la tribu y entonces ni tú ni el abuelo Pakku podrán detenerme!"

-"¡Katara!" - le llamó su abuela pero esta ya había salido de la carpa de mal genio.

Gran, gran bajó su mirada con angustia mientras que afuera Katara pasaba por el lado Sokka y Toph que se encontraban discutiendo a su modo, junto a Appa.

-"Amiga Roca, amiga roca ¿Quién es la amiga más linda del mundo? ¿Quién?" - decía el moreno en voz maternal y cursilona acariciando a la roca entre sus manos.

-"Eso es lo más penoso que he oído" - comentó con sarcasmo la bandida ciega.

-"Nadie te ha preguntado, este es un momento íntimo entre roca y yo" - respondió molesto mientras volvía a acariciar con recelo el pedazo de roca que tenía en sus manos -"Sólo estás celosa de mi nueva relación"

-"¿Celosa? Te puedo reemplazar por algo mucho mejor que ese simple pedazo de tierra" - contestó molesta apuntando con su dedo al moreno.

-"No me digas ¿Y quién sería? ¿Appa?" - preguntó con una sonrisa burlona - "Él me prefiere a mí antes que a cualquier otra persona. De hecho… antes está Aang y Katara ¡Pero yo ocupo el tercer lugar de preferencia!"

Toph acarició la cabeza del bisonte y entonces este acarició su pelaje contra el rostro de esta mientras Sokka había quedado boquiabierto.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡Appa eres un traidor! ¡Después de toda la paja que tuve que conseguir para que llenaras tus 6 estómagos!" - le replicó molesto.

El bisonte emitió un leve gruñido dándose vuelta como si le estuviera haciendo un desdén. Al momento de moverse de su sitio dejó caer a Momo que en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo sobre su montura.

-"¡Momo!" - exclamó Sokka con alegría extendiendo sus brazos - "Tú si que eres mi amigo. Los lémures son criaturas más fieles que los bisontes" - dijo con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba al lémur contra su cuerpo.

Momo trataba de zafarse del moreno ya que este lo estaba asfixiando un poco. El lémur vio a Katara que se alejaba de la tribu y preocupado salió corriendo tras ella sin que Sokka tuviera tiempo de agarrarle.

-"¡Momo! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Regresa!" - exclamó Sokka casi en tono de tragedia tirándose al piso de rodillas - "… Oh, bueno. Aún tengo a Roca"

Katara se había dirigido a una parte apartada de la tribu a caminar con una expresión de angustia en su rostro. Momo quien la había seguido se subió hasta su hombro acariciando su rostro con el suyo para animarla.

-"Gracias por preocuparte por mí Momo, pero estoy bien" - le dijo la morena con una sonrisa frágil mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

La vista que tenía la joven maestra agua desde el punto en que se encontraba era hermosa. El sol que empezaba a ocultarse daba distintas tonalidades al atardecer y reflejaba colores sobre el hielo. Katara dirigió su mirada al atardecer con nostalgia, creyendo que en algún punto podría haber algo mejor que la aguardara.

-"Un lugar especial… ¿Podrá existir eso en realidad, Momo?"

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

Más tarde Katara, Sokka y sus abuelos en compañía del joven monje y la maestra tierra cenaban al interior de la carpa el guiso que la morena y Gran, gran habían preparado.

-"¿O sea que aún no terminas de reparar el daño que hiciste a las vallas, pies perezosos?" - preguntó Toph sonriendo con ironía.

-"Bueno, todavía no, pero espero hacerlo pronto" - respondió con una sonrisa un poco apenada.

-"¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de cuánto te retrasas por tus torpezas?" - le preguntó Pakku al pequeño monje seriamente.

-"Abuelo Pakku no es que Aang sea torpe, sólo algo… juguetón"

Todos quedaron mirando al avatar de los nómadas aire que se encogió y sonrió avergonzado.

-"Sólo espero que en esa cabeza haya algo más que aire" - comentó finalmente Pakku mientras terminaba su guiso.

Una vez llegada la noche, todos fueron a dormir en distintas partes de la tribu. Katara se encontraba despierta ya que no la dejaba tranquila la idea que había surgido aquella tarde de su mente en escapar de la tribu. Finalmente se levantó de su saco de dormir y se dirigió afuera donde se encontraba Appa que despertó al sentir su presencia.

-"Schhht. No hagas ruido Appa, sólo quiero que me lleves a la aldea Kyoshi. Una vez que lleguemos podrás volver con Aang y Toph, pero esto tiene que quedar en secreto" - murmuró esta y al momento se subió al lomo del bisonte.

Empezó a correr un fuerte y helado viento por la tribu que inquietó a la morena. Pese a eso tomó las riendas y alzó vuelo dejando atrás la tribu. Después de unos minutos transcurridos sobre el océano el viento comenzó a intensificarse y a llover lo que pronto se transformó en una tormenta que amenazaba el viaje de la maestra agua.

-"Vamos Appa, la aldea Kyoshi está a unos cuanto kilómetros"

En la tribu aquel poderoso viento se había transformado en una fuerte ventisca que amenazaba con volcar las carpas de la tribu.

-"¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!" - gritó Sokka alterado al volarse la carpa bajo la cual dormía.

-"¡Es una tormenta!" - exclamó el pequeño avatar poniéndose de pie, preocupado.

-"¡Deprisa, todos al refugio!" - ordenó Pakku a la demás gente que se encontraba asustada y corría desesperada para ponerse a salvo.

Una vez que Pakku, Gran, gran, Sokka, Toph y el joven monje ayudaron a todos a llegar al refugio se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de la morena.

-"¡Esperen…! ¡¿En dónde está Katara?!" - preguntó Gran, gran preocupada.

Entremedio de la tormenta Katara seguía avanzando sobre Appa en el que se hacía más difícil la seguridad del vuelo. Mientras la joven maestra agua permanecía inquieta tratando de sobrepasar la tormenta a su mente venían varios recuerdos de Gran, gran y Pakku, que a medida que avanzaba empezaba a desistir de su huída a Kyoshi.

-"No… no puedo hacerles esto a Gran, gran y al abuelo Pakku" - dijo con pesar cerrando sus ojos - "¡Tenemos que volver!"

Y enseguida tiró las riendas haciendo regresarse al bisonte por el camino el cual había tomado.

**...**

-"¡Katara no está ni tampoco Appa!" - dijo el joven monje.

-"Esto si es un problema ¿Y ahora cómo saldremos a buscarlos?" - preguntó Sokka.

-"¡Yo me haré cargo!" - contestó sacando su planeador - "¡Ustedes vayan al refugio!"

-"¿Estás loco, pies ligeros? ¡Con lo fuerte que está la tormenta no llegarás muy lejos!"

-"Recuerda que soy el avatar, podré con esto" - respondió decidido y al cabo de unos momentos emprendió el vuelo.

-"¡Bien, buena suerte Aang!" - dijo el moreno despidiéndose con sus manos - "¡¡Ah!! ¡Me había olvidado de Roca! ¿En dónde podrá estar?"

Katara que había tomado el viaje de regreso a su tribu se encontraba aún bastante preocupada por llegar a esta. La lluvia no cesaba así como la furia del viento que cada vez se convertía en una amenaza mayor.

-"¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, Appa! ¡Gran, gran y el abuelo Pakku pueden necesitar ayuda!" - exclamó la morena con preocupación sujetando con fuerzas la riendas.

En ese momento Momo salió de abajo de unas mantas en las que estaba oculto, sobre la montura del bisonte.

-"¡Momo! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!" - preguntó Katara volteando su mirada hacia el lémur.

Momo se encogió bajando sus orejas mientras permanecía semioculto entre las mantas de las que había salido hace unos momentos. De pronto pegó un chillido asustado volviéndose a esconder bajo las mantas. Katara entonces volteó y vio un inmenso tornado que se había desatado y se dirigía en su dirección.

-"¡Oh no!" - exclamó exaltada la morena sujetando con fuerza las riendas del bisonte.

Appa inquieto trató de apartarse pero el remolino pronto los alcanzó dándolos vueltas hacia su interior. Katara gritaba asustada mientras luchaba por no soltarse de las riendas del bisonte. El tornado continuó por mucho tiempo, Katara sintió perder la conciencia brevemente y al abrir sus ojos pudo ver un claro cielo azul. Entonces se dio cuenta que el tornado había desaparecido y se levantó de la montura. Desde su sitio pudo ver con asombro una hermosa, pero extraña villa llena de colores. Tenía el presentimiento de haber llegado a un lugar fuera de las 4 naciones.

_**To Continue…**_

_**Terminando de ver la película acabé el cap Para quienes no estén familiarizados con la película recomiendo verla ;) todos sabemos en qué consiste la historia pero esta será una versión al estilo Avatar XD quisiera apegarla lo mejor posible. "Somewhere over the rainbow" lo puse porque en un principio tenía pensado incluir algunas estrofas de las canciones del Mago de Oz pero no sé si sea necesario XP Cualquier comentario es bienvenido espero tener pronto el segundo capítulo listo **_

_**See ya'**_


	2. Acto 2

**Avatar presenta El Mago de Oz**

_Acto 2: Sigue el camino amarillo. Estás en la tierra de los munchkins_

Al poco rato, Katara bajó de la montura del bisonte y caminó cuidadosamente por el sector. Momo quien se había infiltrado en el viaje salió desde abajo de las mantas para acompañarla. El lugar era pequeño, casi que parecía un parque, ya que había muchas plantas y flores que le adornaban. Al centro, había un gran espiral de color rojo y amarillo que guiaban en distintos caminos. Momo seguía al lado de Katara quien todavía seguía asombrada por el lugar al cual había llegado tan misteriosamente.

-"¿Pero qué clase de sitio será este?" - se preguntó mientras caminaba con cautela.

Desde atrás, en medio de unas matas de flores, unas pequeñas cabezas se habían asomado a mirarla. Katara efectivamente se sintió observada y entonces cuidadosamente tomó su cantimplora quitando su tapa para defenderse de cualquier cosa que llegase a ocurrir. Rápidamente giró preparándose para atacar con su Agua-Control pero las extrañas criaturas que la observaban se habían escondido entre las plantas. El lémur se ocultó de igual modo tras la maestra agua, asustado.

-"Momo, no tengas miedo. Todo está…" - dijo con una sonrisa. Se detuvo súbitamente al ver una gran luz alba que la había dejado impresionada, viéndola descender hasta ella.

En un momento la luz se desvaneció apareciendo de ella una hermosa joven de cabellos y vestido blanco.

-"Bien, quizá debería preocuparme ahora" - dijo la morena para sí con asombro.

La joven tenía una dulce sonrisa que proyectaba hacia Katara, su rostro era moreno y sus ojos color azul, un rasgo común en toda la gente de su tribu. Al momento, con lentitud y delicadeza avanzó unos pasos para acercarse a la morena.

-"¿Qué clase de bruja eres?" - preguntó suavemente la joven que inquietó a la morena.

-"¿Bruja?"

-"Los munchkins me han dicho que una nueva bruja llegó a sus tierras ¿Esa eres tú?"

-"Perdón… ¿Cómo dijo?" - preguntó la maestra agua cada vez más extrañada y sorprendida - "No soy ninguna bruja, me llamo Katara y soy de la tribu agua del Sur"

-"¿Tribu agua del Sur? ¿Es de ahí de dónde vienes?"

-"Sí, me disponía a ir de regreso allá cuando…" - respondió la morena pero se detuvo de un sobresalto al dirigir su mirada hacia Appa - "¡Oh no, Appa!"

El bisonte permanecía dormido en un rincón. Su enorme cuerpo se encontraba inerte sobre un objeto que casi no se podía distinguir.

-"¡Appa! ¡Appa!" - exclamaba preocupada la maestra agua tocando al bisonte para que este se moviera - "¡¿Qué es lo que tienes?! ¡Reacciona!"

-"Ha quedado bajo un hechizo, por ahora será imposible que despierte" - dijo la dama de blanco a Katara.

-"¿Hechizo? ¿Qué clase de hechizo?" - preguntó la morena cada vez más desconcertada.

-"El hechizo del sueño eterno que adquieres al haber destruido a la bruja malvada del este" - respondió con un rostro sereno.

-"¿Bruja del Este?" - se extrañó la morena y al voltear pudo ver que el objeto que se distinguía bajo el cuerpo de Appa correspondía a unos pies que tenían puestos unas hermosas y brillantes zapatillas de plata - "Pero… ¿Qué es eso?"

-"Es lo que queda de ella. Lo que sea que pasara has destruido a la bruja y has salvado a los munchkins" - respondió la joven de cabellos blancos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"¿Los munchkins? ¿Quiénes son? ¿…Y usted? ¿No nos hemos visto?" - preguntó Katara levantando su ceja al resultarle familiar la apariencia de la joven.

-"Yo soy la bruja buena del Norte para servirte" - respondió dulcemente la joven mientras se inclinaba con un gesto de cordialidad.

-"¿También eres bruja? …Pues no lo parece" - dijo Katara sorprendida y confusa, luego miró a su alrededor más desconcertada - "¿Qué lugar es este?"

-"Este lugar, Katara, es la tierra de los munchkins. Te los presentaré"

_Come out, come out_

_Wherever you are and meet the young lady_

_Who fell from a star_

Poco a poco unos seres de baja estatura comenzaron a salir de entre las plantas a expectación de la morena. Momo retrocedió inquieto al ver que las criaturas empezaban a rodearlos por todos lados.

-"No teman, munchkins. Esta valiente joven de tierras lejanas los ha librado de la bruja del este. Todo está bien"

Los extraños y pequeños seres empezaron a cuchichear mientras cada vez salían más desde entre las plantas, casas e incluso hasta de algunos subterráneos. Katara no podía creer lo que presenciaban sus ojos ante tan extrañas criaturas de aspecto que emergían de todas partes. Al momento unos munckins que se habían acercado a la morena tomaron levemente su falda entre medio de sus dedos. Katara se apartó un tanto inquieta al igual que los munchins que se le habían acercado a tocar su vestimenta.

-"No temas, Katara, ellos no te harán daño" - le dijo la buena bruja vestida de blanco con dulzura - "Están intrigados con tu presencia al igual que tú"

-"Pues yo… creo que debería marcharme ahora"

-"Disculpe su majestad, quisiéramos darle la bienvenida a esta jovencita por habernos salvado de la bruja malvada del este" - dijo un munckin de gran bigote.

En ese momento una hermosa carroza se acercó, tirada por dos finos y blancos caballos-avestruces y un muchkin carrocero que llevaba las riendas mientras los demás se ponían a danzar y a aclamar de júbilo. El coche se puso frente a la maestra agua que lucía asombrada ante su deslumbrante recibimiento.

-"Disculpen, pero creo que no merezco esto" - dijo la maestra agua confusa - "No quise liberar a nadie, tan sólo quería regresar a casa"

-"Vamos Katara. Ellos sólo buscan la forma de darte las gracias" - dijo la dama de blanco mientras empujaba levemente los hombros de la morena para llevarla al carro.

-"No… aguarden un momento" - dijo la morena tratando de resistirse pero finalmente subió a la carroza ayudada por otros dos muchkins que la tomaron de las manos. Momo se subió rápidamente al coche poniéndose sobre la falda de la maestra agua ya que todo aquel alboroto lo tenía bastante nervioso -"Ah. Gracias…" - dijo Katara luego de que dos munckins con apariencia conocida, uno de un apuesto maestro tierra y otro de un libertador se acercaran a regalarle un ramo de flores.

_Ding Dong! The Witch is dead_

_Which old Witch?_

_The Wicked Witch_

_Ding Dong! The Witch is dead_

El carro entonces se puso en marcha yendo por el camino rojo con los munckins cantando y danzando a su lado. Una fila de soldados con una armadura similar a la de los maestros tierra custodiaba el carro con paso militar. Katara, asombrada, veía a su alrededor, las casas, la gente, todo el panorama se le hacía casi irreal, como sacado de un cuento. Al cabo de un momento el carro se detuvo y bajó, de nuevo ayudada por dos munckins hasta conducirla a unos munckins ancianos que parecían ser de autoridad.

-"Presten atención todos, esta joven será nombrada heroína oficial de nuestra ciudad por haber vencido a la bruja malvada del este. Le brindaremos todos los honores que merece" - dictó uno de ellos, bonachón y de barba blanca.

La multitud de munchkins aclamó saltando y vitoreando mientras que su heroína, la joven maestra agua aún permanecía confundida ante todo aquel barullo. Dos munchkins volvieron a tomarla de ambas manos guiándola por la ciudad al mismo tiempo que todos volvían a cantar y a danzar alegremente. Katara que era más o menos forzada a seguir a los munchkins, giró a mirar a la bruja buena del norte que le sonreía con dulzura. Cuando de pronto, el alegre cántico de los munchkins fue abruptamente interrumpido por una explosión que se desató al centro de la ciudad. Los munchkins gritaron y corrieron asustados a esconderse. De entre medio de una gran llama azul apareció una bruja vestida con un largo traje color negro y rojo que además llevaba un sombrero puntiagudo. Su rostro lucía amargo y descabellado mezclado con los mechones negros de su cabellera que la hacían lucir aún más vil y desquiciada. Katara quedó boquiabierta al verla, con un sentimiento de temor y desconcierto. La extraña y escalofriante aparecida se dirigió hacia Appa viendo que debajo de este se encontraban las zapatillas de plata sepultados bajo el enorme cuerpo del bisonte.

-"¿Quién es ella?" - preguntó Katara en voz baja a la joven de blanco que se encontraba en ese momento a su lado.

-"Es la bruja mala del Oeste, hermana de la bruja malvada del Este a quien venciste"

-"¿Quién de ustedes se atrevió a hacer esto? ¡¿Quién de ustedes miserables osó hacer tal cosa?!" - exclamó con furia girando su mirada a los munchkins luego de ver que Appa había aplastado a su hermana - "Estúpidos enanos. Sufrirán las consecuencias con el ardor de mis llamas"

En ese momento la bruja sacó una feroz llama azul de su mano que despertó el terror en los munchkins, quienes se tiraron al suelo llenos de temor.

"¡Déjalos en paz!" - exclamó la maestra agua desafiante - "¡Yo fui la causante de esto, soy yo quien tiene que rendir cuentas!"

La bruja del oeste se detuvo lentamente mientras volteaba a mirar a Katara que pese aún encontrarse asustada no se sintió mayormente intimidada. Un momento de tensión y silencio se produjo entre ambas mientras intercambiaban sus miradas y en unos momentos la horrorosa bruja se dirigió hacia Katara encontrándose frente a frente con ella.

-"Tú pareces no conocer la prudencia" - dijo la bruja con cierto tono de sarcasmo y malicia en su voz - "Veo que nadie te ha dicho aquí quién soy y lo que soy capaz de hacer"

-"La verdad no. Acabo de llegar a este lugar y desconozco la gente que hay, pero no creo correcto que tengas que aprovecharte de seres más pequeños que tú"

-"Pues déjame mostrarte cómo me aprovecho de los intrusos que se meten en mi camino" - le respondió la bruja disponiéndose a formar una llama en su mano.

Katara al ver sus intenciones se preparó para formular un ataque en el momento que destapaba la botella de su cantimplora, pero la bruja buena intervino entre las dos.

-"Alto ahí bruja" - dijo en ese momento la dama de blanco acercándose a esta y Katara - "No tienes porqué amenazar a nuestra invitada, sólo trata de regresar a su hogar"

-"No quieras meterte en esto, bien sabes que podría hacerla polvo" - contestó la bruja malvada dirigiendo otra mirada maliciosa a la maestra agua.

-"No podrás hacer nada mientras yo esté aquí" - le dijo la bruja buena seriamente - "Y dime ¿De verdad lamentas la muerte de tu hermana o acaso esperabas la ocasión para conseguir las zapatillas de plata?"

-"Veo que estás muy bien informada" - contestó la bruja malvada mientras volvía a figurar una sonrisa de malicia - "Una vez que tenga las zapatillas en mi poder voy a hacerte pedazos junto a esos mugrosos munchins"

La bruja se disponía a sacar las zapatillas de plata de los pies de su hermana pero repentinamente estas desaparecieron.

-"¡¿Pero qué…?!" - exclamó la bruja malvada al ver que las zapatillas habían desaparecido y se volvió enfurecida hacia la dama de blanco que se encontraba junto con Katara - "¡¿A dónde se han ido?! ¡¿Qué has hecho con ellas?!"

-"Velo tú misma, bruja. Ahora tienen a un nuevo dueño" - respondió mientras que con su varita señalaba las zapatillas de plata en los pies de Katara.

La maestra agua sorprendida movió sus pies viendo el mágico resplandor que desprendían.

-"¿Pero cómo…?" - preguntó la maestra agua totalmente desconcertada de su aparición.

-"¿Cómo te has atrevido? Regrésamelas ahora antes de que haga explotar en llamas todo este miserable pueblo" - amenazó con una mirada rencorosa.

-"¡No lo permitiré!" - dijo Katara desafiante volviendo a encarar a la bruja malvada - "Ya dije que no dejaría que les hicieras daño a estos seres… bruja"

La bruja buena miró a la joven maestra agua con una sonrisa mientras que la bruja malvada sintió su cuerpo arder de furia por la ofensa.

-"Mejor vete, o quien sabe que otra cosa podría llegar a caer" - dijo la bruja buena del Norte mofándose con sutileza de esta.

La bruja malvada apretó sus dientes con furia mientras dirigía su mirada de la misma manera hacia Katara.

-"¡Ya regresaré y te arrepentirás de tu atrevimiento! ¡Una vez afuera quedarás a mi merced y entonces nadie podrá ayudarte!" - exclamó la bruja con furia y luego comenzó a reír maquiavélicamente desapareciendo del lugar en una nueva explosión en llamas.

Momo fue corriendo hacia Katara a ocultarse en sus brazos mientras que los munchinks intentaban ponerse de pie recobrándose del susto que les había provocado la bruja malvada. Poco después, el humo de la zona empezó a dispersarse volviendo la calma al ambiente.

-"No hay de qué preocuparse, ya se ha ido" - dijo la bruja buena con dulzura a los muchkins que empezaban a levantarse -"Fuiste muy valiente Katara. Nadie en todo Oz se había atrevido a desafiar de ese modo a la bruja malvada del oeste"

-"Nunca me había enfrentado a una bruja, creo que no es mi estilo" - contestó la morena con una sonrisa leve para soltar la tensión.

-"Ten mucho cuidado" - le dijo la joven de blanco con ternura y preocupación - "Ella no se quedará tranquila hasta arrebatarte las zapatillas de plata. Recuerda que nunca debes quitártelas o estarás expuesta a cualquiera de sus conjuros"

-"¿Y ahora qué debo hacer? Sin Appa no puedo regresar a casa"

-"No te preocupes por él. Yo lo cuidaré mientras vas en busca del respetable Mago de Oz"

Se escuchó una música solemne y todos los munchkins inclinaron sus cabezas como muestra de respeto. Sin embargo, Katara que desconocía la identidad de ese misterioso personaje quedó con una expresión de intriga y sorpresa.

-"¿Mago de Oz?"

-"El Mago de Oz es quien gobierna estas tierras, si vas a ciudad Esmeralda podrás encontrarlo. Él es el único que podrá ayudarte a volver a tu mundo" - contestó la bruja buena sin perder la dulzura y ternura con que se expresaba.

-"En mi vida he visto a un mago, no sé qué podría decirle"

-"Dile que vas de mi parte y no te preocupes, es una buena persona. Te ayudará gentilmente si se lo pides" - dijo la dama de blanco con una sonrisa mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos junto a la morena - "Ahora debes partir, te espera un largo y difícil camino a partir de este instante"

La bruja buena y la joven siguieron un par de pasos más adelante hasta que se detuvieron al centro de la ciudad donde se encontraba aquel gran espiral que era de donde partía el camino.

-"Ahora Katara, sólo debes seguir el camino amarillo" - dijo la bruja buena mostrándole el comienzo de un largo camino de ladrillos que se extendía más allá de las montañas.

-"¿…El camino amarillo? ¿Y qué pasa si…?" - preguntó volteando hacia la bruja buena que en ese momento comenzaba a alejarse cubriéndola una suave luz en su entorno.

-"Sólo debes seguir el camino amarillo" - volvió a repetir mientras desaparecía de la misma forma en que había llegado.

Los muchkins se agruparon y despidieron a la bruja buena viendo que la luz, envuelta en una blanca esfera se elevaba hasta la luna llena.

-"Está bien, dejo a Appa en sus manos" - dijo Katara en voz baja mientras también la veía alejarse -"Así que el camino amarillo…" - dijo mirando una vez más este y caminó unos pasos por el espiral del centro de la ciudad donde partía el camino.

_Follow the yellow brick road_

Entonces se puso en marcha junto a Momo, mientras todos los munchkins la acompañaban a la frontera. Una vez ahí todos los munchkins se despidieron de ella, saltando y vitoreando y deseándole suerte en su viaje. Katara volteó hacia ellos con una sonrisa y luego volvió a ponerse en marcha junto al pequeño lémur como su única compañía.

-"Qué lugar más extraño. Munchkins, brujas, magos… Me pregunto qué será lo siguiente que voy a encontrarme"

**...**

Mientras en algún lugar oscuro de un lejano bosque sombrío se encontraba una vieja torre, en que en el interior, una mano misteriosa sujetaba un pergamino el cual fue arrugado luego de apretarlo estrechamente dando a conocer la furia del autor después de de que lo leyera. Al instante el pergamino también quedó envuelto en llamas sin que quedaran siquiera las cenizas. La mirada de un rostro oculto del cual sólo podía verse la quemadura de un lado mientras el otro era tapado por su cabello, dirigía su mirada hacia otro pergamino en que se encontraba la imagen de su novia, la bruja mala del este.

-"Pagará quien se atrevió a hacerte esto… Lo va a pagar"

**To Continue…**

_**Holas Gracias a todos por haber leído este fic, en especial a: soldado dragón, Valdemar, Karin45, lina kurosaki y a LSCQ15 por sus reviews. Me ha hecho muy feliz de que se hayan interesado por esta historia. No sé ustedes pero la idea de que Appa aplastase a Mai (sí, la bruja del este) XD me causa mucha gracia y Azula para su rol de bruja está casi calcada XP De los demás personajes y su rol ya tendremos noticias en el siguiente cap. Como aparición especial, Zuko representará a un personaje que en la obra no es muy relevante y que en el fic desempeñará una función especial (ya lo verán ustedes mismos) ;) En el próximo cap se viene la acción y el resto de los personajes Nos vemos en el próximo cap.**_

"GOOD NIGHT OUTHERE WHEREVER YOU ARE"


	3. Acto 3

**Avatar presenta El Mago de Oz**

_Acto 3: En busca de un cerebro. Un espantapájaros se une al camino_

Después de haber caminado unas horas Katara llegó a un amplio sector lleno de pastizales. Katara pocas veces había salido de su tribu, por eso el paisaje se le hacía muy peculiar. Luego, vio que el camino amarillo por el cual se había dirigido se extendía hacia dos distintos destinos. No sabría cuál escoger y no había nadie cercano a quien pudiera preguntar por lo que se encontraba en una gran encrucijada.

-"Qué problema, Momo ¿Y ahora por dónde debemos ir?"

-"Si quieres seguir por ahí debes escoger el camino derecho" - dijo una voz familiar.

Katara se volvió inquieta. Fijó su vista en los pastizales pero no notó nada fuera de lo común aparte de los campos de maíz los cuales estaban trazados por una cerca de madera mientras algunos cuervos-paloma volaban por alrededor.

-"¿Quién dijo eso?" - preguntó Katara inquieta volviendo a mirar a su alrededor poniéndose un poco a la defensiva.

En ese momento el lémur comenzó a chirriar engrifado hacia una zona del campo llamando la atención de la morena que le miró extrañada de su reacción.

-"¿Qué pasa Momo? ¿Puedes ver algo?" - preguntó extrañada la maestra agua.

Rápidamente Momo se dirigió a los pastizales pasando por debajo de la cerca hasta perderse de la vista de Katara.

-"¡Momo, aguarda!" - siguió llamándolo la morena pasando por encima de la cerca y adentrándose un poco entremedio de los pastizales.

Entonces vio a Momo parado y engrifado mirando hacia una figura colgada a un palo de madera, que permanecía inerte con su brazo doblado hacia la derecha.

-"No hay de que alarmarse Momo. Sólo es un muñeco hecho por paja y ropas viejas" - dijo la morena esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora - "Según Gran, gran lo usan para espantar a las aves que amenazan con comerse las siembras"

Momo volvió la mirada a Katara y emitió un sonido de duda bajando sus orejas.

-"Claro que si estás buscando un camino más corto deberías ir por allá" - dijo de nuevo la voz que provenía sin duda alguna del espantapájaros colgado al palo.

Katara miró desconcertada a este de punta a punta sin poderlo creer mientras el pequeño espantapájaros la veía, extrañado.

-"Tú… hablaste"

-"¿Sí? … Creo que lo hice" - respondió el espantapájaros confundido.

-"¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Tú no deberías hablar!" - exclamó la morena sorprendida.

-"¿No puedo? Vaya, no sabía que no podía hacerlo" - respondió este con inocencia.

La maestra agua no sabía si lo que estaba viendo era cierto o no, miró al pequeño ser de paja con más desconcierto que nunca, acercándose con cuidado a observarlo.

-"¿Cómo puedes?"

-"¿Cómo puedo qué?"

-"¡Hablar! ¡Lo que estás haciendo!"

-"Ah… no lo sé. Nunca me había puesto a preguntármelo" - respondió inocentemente el espantapájaros mirando a otra parte muy confuso.

-"Eres un espantapájaros que habla muy extraño" - observó Katara levantando su ceja.

-"Lo siento, el problema es… que no tengo cerebro" - contestó tristemente este.

-"¿No tienes cerebro? Vamos, eso no puede ser verdad" - dijo la morena esbozando una sonrisa con gracia.

-"Pero lo es y el problema es que sin él no puedo hacer absolutamente nada"

-"Bueno… puedes hablar" - respondió la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Eso todo el mundo lo hace sin necesidad de tener cerebro" - contestó es… que no tengo unro

-"Tienes razón" - dijo la morena volviendo a esbozar una sonrisa y entonces se acercó unos pasos a este - "¿Y puedes moverte?"

-"No mucho, puedo mover un poco mis brazos pero me es un poco incómodo con el clavo que tengo pegado a la espalda"

-"¡Ugh! Eso debe ser muy doloroso" - comentó Katara haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-"No para mí, estoy hecho de paja. Soy inmune al dolor" - dijo el espantapájaros en una posición más optimista.

-"De todos modos te ayudaré a bajar, quisiera poder presentarme de frente contigo" - dijo la maestra agua con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a desatar al espantapájaros de las ataduras que este tenía detrás - "Esto está muy firme, no creo que pueda desprenderlo"

-"No importa, al menos lo intentaste" - dijo el espantapájaros dando un suave suspiro - "Ya me estaba acostumbrando así que no te sientas mal por mí…"

-"Aguarda, tengo una idea" - dijo la morena volviéndose entusiasta de pronto mientras destapaba su cantimplora.

-"Es tan complicado no poderse mover…" - suspiró el monje sin prestar atención a lo que hacía su amiga - "Me pregunto que se sentirá moverse con plena libertad…"

-"Lo sabremos en un momento" - respondió Katara con una sonrisa misteriosa y enseguida con uso de su Agua-Control en forma de látigo cortó el palo de madera desatando también las amarras.

El espantapájaros cayó al suelo sorprendido. Al rato miró sus brazos y piernas con euforia sin poder creer que había llegado hasta el suelo.

-"¡Estoy… estoy libre! ¡Por fin puedo moverme libremente!" - exclamó el espantapájaros lleno de alegría y entusiasmo.

-"¿Y… qué tal se siente?" - preguntó Katara sonriendo con sus manos puestas en su cintura.

-"¡Genial! ¡Nunca me sentí mejor en toda mi vida!" - exclamó de nuevo el espantapájaros envuelto en felicidad y poniéndose de pie abrazó a Katara pero resbaló.

-"Cuidado, creo que todo el tiempo que estuviste colgado tiene entumecido tu cuerpo" - dijo la maestra agua sujetándolo para que no cayera al suelo.

-"Por cierto ¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

-"Técnica de Agua-Control" - respondió Katara sonriendo - "La estaba ensayando en mi tribu, por fin tuve la oportunidad de poder usarla lejos de casa"

…

Por mientras en un lugar macabro y oscuro donde daba lugar a una espeluznante castillo, hogar de la bruja malvada del oeste y de todos sus súbditos. El principal guardia del palacio, Zukoi, se dirigía por el pasillo a paso apresurado y de forma firme, decidido a cobrar venganza por su amada caída.

-"Veo por tu actitud que ya te enteraste de la penosa y trágica noticia" - dijo una voz familiar y tortuosa para él.

-"Seguro debes estar disfrutando todo esto ¿Verdad?" - dijo volviéndose molesto a esta.

-"Oh, vamos ¿Por qué habría de disfrutarlo? Era mi hermana después de todo" - contestó la b ruja del oeste irónicamente.

-"Sí, y sus zapatillas de plata" - dijo este más molesto - "Ahora que está muerta por fin podrás tomar control de esta tierra sin que nadie te estorbe"

-"Acerca de las zapatillas de plata… ocurrió algo muy curioso" - dijo la bruja desviando un poco su mirada pero sin quitar la expresión de ironía hacia su guardia - "Supongo que no sabrás quien fue el responsable"

Zukoi volteó a ver a la bruja malvada del oeste con una sonrisa cada vez más marcada de malicia que resaltaban en los ojos del

-"¿No quieres que te muestre el rostro del culpable?"

En un momento una bola de cristal apareció flotando frente a la bruja y el guardia del palacio. La bruja posó sus manos alrededor de esta a medida que al interior alcanzaba a vislumbrarse la imagen de la maestra agua en el campo de maíz en compañía del espantapájaros. El guardia se sorprendió ante el rostro de aquella joven que revelaba la esfera de la bruja.

-"¿Sorprendido?" - preguntó esta con más malicia - "A simple vista no parece una chica de temer pero por lo visto trae alguna sorpresa"

Entonces el guardia pudo notar las zapatillas de plata que la joven tenía en sus pies dejándolo en total conmoción.

-"¡Las zapatillas de plata!" - exclamó sorprendido.

-"Sip, vaya sorpresa ¿No?" - dijo la bruja marcando más su ironía.

-"¡¿Qué hace ella con las zapatillas que le pertenecían a la bruja malvada del este?!"

-"No querrás saberlo pero ella las robó" - le dijo con más malicia sabiendo que así despertaría su ira - "Una penosa noticia ¿No crees?"

El guardia del palacio apretó con fuerza sus puños mientras la sonrisa de la bruja del norte se hacía más ancha.

…

En los campos de maíz Katara seguía observando con alegría a aquel simpático espantapájaros que había tenido el placer de conocer hace poco. Le era muy familiar por eso se sentía en confianza. De pronto, Momo se dirigió de forma fugaz a este quitándole un pequeño moño de paja, huyendo con él hacia el interior del campo donde estaba la cerca.

-"¡Momo, ven acá! ¡Devuelve eso!" - le regañó la maestra agua tratando de arrebatarle el moño de paja.

-"No importa, así es como tengo que lidiar con los cuervos-paloma todos los días" - dijo el pequeño espantapájaros. Y entonces sacó una pequeña fruta de entre sus vestimentas que pasó al lémur - "Ten amigo, esto te gustará"

Momo fue acercándose a las manos del espantapájaros tomando la fruta que este tenía en las manos. Luego de devorarla subió a su hombro y acarició su rostro con el suyo en señal de amistad.

-"Oye, parece que le agradas" - comentó Katara viendo al lémur.

-"Eso creo, es un lémur muy agradable el que tienes" - respondió sonriendo el pequeño espantapájaros.

-"Creo que me recuerdas a alguien pero no estoy muy segura. Por cierto ¿Hace cuánto tiempo llevas atado a ese palo?"

-"No mucho, o… ¿Habrá sido hace tiempo? A decir verdad no logro recordar bien… Ojala tuviera cerebro" - se lamentó el pequeño espantapájaros dando un suspiro.

-"Bueno ¿Y qué harías en caso de tenerlo?" - preguntó la maestra agua con intriga.

-"¿Qué haría? Pues, no estoy muy seguro… quizá haga algo como esto"

Katara miró con sorpresa la manera en que el espantapájaros se elevaba en el aire y se manejaba en los campos de maíz haciendo maniobras dentro y fuera de este. Al finalizar saltó de la cerca pero la punta de su pie tropezó con esta botándolo al suelo.

-"¡Eso estuvo fantástico!" - exclamó la morena ayudándolo a levantarse.

-"¿Lo dices en serio?" - preguntó este entusiasmado.

-"¡Por supuesto! Fue sensacional, me hiciste recordar a…" - expresó emocionada la morena, pero en ese momento se detuvo pensativa mirándolo atentamente ya que se le hacía conocido - "Olvídalo… creo que todo este lugar ha hecho andar mi imaginación"

-"¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Dejarás que te acompañe a ver al mago de Oz?" - preguntó el espantapájaros - "Puedo ser de mucha ayuda"

-"Mmmm… bueno… está bien" - respondió la morena aceptando finalmente la propuesta del pequeño ser hecho de paja.

-"¡Genial! ¡Entonces no perdamos más tiempo!" - exclamó el espantapájaros lleno de entusiasmo dando un alegre salto.

-"Ya veo que no pero ten cuidado" - dijo la morena sonriendo mientras afirmaba el brazo de su amigo para evitar que cayera al suelo - "Antes debo advertirte…" - dijo hablando más despacio - "…hay una bruja que me está siguiendo"

-"No te preocupes, no le temo a las brujas ni a los monstruos, excepto…" - dijo el joven monje y bajó más su voz acercando su rostro al de Katara - "…a un fósforo"

-"¿A un fósforo?"

-"Sí, ya sabes, al fuego, lo detesto. Es lo único que podría hacerme desaparecer de este mundo"

-"Comprendo. Supongo que es obvio ya que estás hecho de paja" - dijo Katara y al momento se levantó con más ánimo pero en ese instante una cortina de humo se hizo presente provocándole un poco de miedo - "¿Qué es eso?"

El espantapájaros también se detuvo a mirar aquella extraña cortina de humo que había aparecido delante de ellos. Momo se encontraba nervioso. Al momento el espantapájaros pudo advertir una llama que se dirigía hacia Katara

-"¡Cuidado Katara!" - gritó el espantapájaros botando al suelo a la morena junto con él.

-"¡¡Qué fue eso!!" - exclamó la maestra agua, alterada ante el repentino ataque.

Al dispersarse la pared de humo un joven de rostro pálido con una cicatriz enorme que cubría casi la mitad de su cara y vestido de negro con un abultado cuello gris, miraba amenazador a la morena y a su amigo.

-"¿Quién eres tú? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" - preguntó alarmada esta sin ponerse de pie.

-"Las zapatillas de plata, entrégamelas" - contestó tajantemente volviendo a amenazar con lanzar otro ataque.

-"¿Qué? Katara ¿De qué está hablando?" - preguntó extrañado y asustado el espantapájaros mirando a esta.

-"No volveré a repetirlo. Si no quieres morir aquí entrégamelas… ahora" - volvió a decir Zukoi, mirando fijamente a la morena que había quedado muda ante su presencia.

-"¿Tú lo conoces, Katara?" - preguntó confuso el espantapájaros a su amiga quien seguía enmudecida con la mirada puesta en el muchacho de negro.

-"¿Acaso… acaso tienes algo que ver con la bruja malvada del este?" - preguntó esta inquieta poniéndose lentamente de pie.

-"Eso no te interesa, sólo haz lo que te digo sino quieres morir" - dijo este con el mismo tono amenazador.

-"No… la bruja buena del norte me dijo que por ningún motivo debía de quitármelas" - contestó la morena un poco nerviosa pero con firmeza en su mirada y su voz - "Así que no lo haré"

El muchacho de vestimentas negras y cicatriz en el rostro quedó observando por un momento a Katara que le miraba desafiante. Al instante el puño de Zukoi formó una nueva llama que disponía a aventársela a la morena.

-"¡Katara!" - gritó preocupado el espantapájaros al ver a su amiga en peligro. Entonces se puso de pie y velozmente saltó por encima del guardia de la bruja distrayéndolo - "¡Hey, aliento de sapo! Ven y trata de atraparme" - dijo mofándose de él.

-"Eres espantapájaros muerto" - susurró este mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-"¡Espantapájaros, no!" - exclamó Katara preocupada tratando de evitar que este se enfrentara a aquel muchacho de aspecto amenazador. Pero éste ya había centrado su atención en él y le atacaba lanzándole bolas de fuego que le costaba trabajo esquivar.

Al poco tiempo los campos de maíz se vieron envueltos en llamas ocasionando un gran disturbio en el sector. El espantapájaros continuaba evadiendo los ataques del guardia y trataba de alejarlo lo más posible de la morena. Pero el calor generado y las constantes llamas a su alrededor comenzaban a cansarlo, ya que pronto el fuego le daría alcance y por muy mínimo que este fuera ocasionaría que su cuerpo se redujera a cenizas en unos instantes. Katara viendo preocupada de cómo se arriesgaba su amigo giró a ver la tierra de los campos de maíz. De seguro se encontraría con agua ya que en todas las cosechas había canaletas para regar estas. Fue así que Katara usando toda su concentración pudo formar una gran masa de agua flotante que disponía a usar como ataque. Por mientras, el espantapájaros había caído al suelo, ya exhausto de esquivar los ataques de su feroz contendiente, este se encontraba a unos pasos de él y se disponía a rematarlo.

-"Llegó tu fin" - sentenció Zukoi volviendo a formar una bola de fuego de sus puños.

Pero en ese preciso instante que se disponía a atacar fue recibido por una inmensa masa de agua que lo impulsó a varios metros de donde estaba el espantapájaros. El espantapájaros volteó a ver a la morena que había sido la autora del ataque y que al segundo después se dirigió a él a ver cómo estaba.

-"Espantapájaros ¿Te encuentras bien?" - le preguntó la maestra agua, preocupada.

-"Sí, guau, eso que hiciste estuvo estupendo" - contestó el espantapájaros con una sonrisa.

-"Será mejor irnos de aquí antes de que despierte" - dijo la morena preocupada mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

De pronto un nuevo ataque de llamas les fue lanzado, que apenas pudieron esquivar. Zukoi se encontraba de pie a unos cuantos metros de ellos, con sus puños envueltos en llamas miraba aterradoramente al pequeño espantapájaros y su amiga.

-"Si creen que van a escapar de mí están equivocados" - amenazó - "Prepárense porque les llegó su hora"

Katara y el espantapájaros miraron nerviosos a su atacante que no tardaría en hacerlos polvo, pero entonces una enorme bandada de cuervos-paloma apareció en el sector y rodeó a Zukoi para detenerlo.

-"¿Qué es esto? ¡Fuera! ¡Largo!" - gritó el guardia alterado tratando de quitárselos de encima. Pero estos seguían picoteándolo y distrayéndolo para que no atacase.

-"¡Es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Corre!" - exclamó el espantapájaros a la morena corriendo inmediatamente con esta y el lémur lo más lejos posible del lugar.

El guardia seguía detenido por la bandada de cuervos-paloma que apenas veía alejarse a Katara y aquel espantapájaros revoltoso. Una vez que se libró de la bandada de pajarracos estos ya se habían perdido de vista sin dejar rastro alguno por donde se habían dirigido. Refunfuñó con rabia liberando un poco de fuego de sus puños.

-"No se librarán tan fácilmente de mí, ya verán que los encontraré" - dijo para sí con rencor.

Fuera de los campos de maíz, Katara y el espantapájaros se habían detenido, exhaustos, a tomar un poco de aliento luego de escapar de aquel peligroso sujeto.

-"Eso estuvo cerca" - dijo la morena respirando agitada tras recobrar el aliento.

-"Sí…" - asintió el espantapájaros ya más calmado mirando a su compañera - "¿A Oz?" - dijo pasándole su brazo para que esta lo sujetara.

-"¡A Oz!" - contestó esta de manera firme tomando su brazo con el suyo

**To Continue…**

**Después de una larga ausencia vuelvo a dar mi cara por fanfiction net No hay mucho que decir sólo que tengo un montón de actualizaciones pendientes XD Mis agradecimientos a quienes siguen esta historia: Valdemar, soldado dragon, lina kurosaki, karin45 y LSCQ15 Ojala les guste el capítulo, yo me despido hasta que vuelva a subir un nuevo capítulo.**


	4. Acto 4

**Avatar presenta El Mago de Oz**

_Acto 4: En busca de un corazón. La Chica de Hojalata se une al camino_

Katara y el espantapájaros seguían con su camino. Para la maestra agua era agradable contar con alguien tan confiable y amigable como el compañero que tenía ahora. Además de hacerle grato con su compañía, sentía esa sensación de familiaridad que la hacía estar en confianza y darle más seguridad a la hora de enfrentar algún peligro. Mientras seguían, divisaron un campo de manzanos que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de su camino. El rostro de la morena enseguida se iluminó al ver unas rojas y apetitosas manzanas colgar de las ramas de aquellos robustos manzanos.

-"¡Mira! ¡Manzanas!" - señaló Katara con una sonrisa. Y de inmediato se acercó en dirección a los manzanos a tomar un fruto de estos. Pero de pronto sintió un fuerte manotazo que hizo botar la manzana que había tomado.

-"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!" - se escuchó una voz ronca y molesta.

La maestra agua quedó sorprendida al ver que su agresor era de madera. Un robusto manzano con manos hechas de ramas y ojos y boca formados a partir de las grietas de su tronco, se dirigía muy molesto hacia Katara.

-"Ah… yo…" - titubeó la morena sorprendida.

-"¿Qué sucede, Katara?" - preguntó extrañado el espantapájaros, acercándose a su amiga.

-"¿Te crees muy lista para venir y arrancar así mis frutos nada más?"

-"Disculpe, yo… no sabía que usted…" - titubeaba inquieta la morena.

-"¿Qué me dirías si yo te arrancara los dedos de las manos, verdad que no te gustaría?" - la interrumpió el manzano sin bajar el tono rudo de su voz.

-"Lo siento, de verdad" - se disculpó la maestra agua inquieta - "Vengo de el Polo Sur, allá no tenemos árboles… mucho menos que hablen"

-"Conozco a ladrones como tú y no creas que vas a engañarnos" - dijo otra voz cercana a ella.

Katara quedó más sorprendida al ver a otro de los árboles dirigirse a ella con la misma actitud. Ya era bastante extraño ver a un árbol hablar, y ver a dos lo era aún más. Aunque en ese mundo tras ver a un espantapájaros hablar, ya no sabía que más esperar.

-"En serio, lo lamento… Si hay algo que pueda hacer…"

-"Déjalos Katara. Los árboles de aquí tienen muy mal humor. No nos conviene meternos con ellos" - dijo el espantapájaros mirando molesto a estos - "Además, no creo que quieras probar esas manzanas"

-"¿Qué tienen de malo mis manzanas?" - preguntó el primer manzano, ofendido.

-"Ah… nada, nada. Sólo que no creo que esos gusanos que salen sepan muy bien"

-"¡¿AH SÍ?!" - se enfureció aún más el manzano tratando de agarrarlos por medio de sus ramas.

-"¡Corre!" - exclamó el espantapájaros

Una vez que se apartaron, el espantapájaros empezó a figurar muecas con su rostro a los manzanos, burlándose así de estos.

-"¡Espantapájaros! ¿Qué haces?"

-"No te preocupes, verás cómo nos tiran sus manzanas" - susurró este divertido mientras seguía mofándose de ellos.

Al segundo, los árboles empezaron a arrojarle sus manzanas. Una de estas dio de lleno en la cara del espantapájaros botándolo al suelo.

-"¡Auch! Espantapájaros ¿Estás bien?"

-"Sí, no te preocupes. Recoge las manzanas"

Entonces, cada uno por un lado empezó a recolectar las manzanas que habían sido lanzadas. Katara se dirigió cerca de una zona espesa tratando de detener una de las manzanas que continuaba rodando… hasta detenerse con un objeto metálico. La maestra agua quedó extrañada, entonces levantó su mirada mientras se ponía de pie viendo a una figura de metal a su lado. El metal se encontraba algo oxidado, pero podía distinguirse la apariencia de una niña de doce años que se encontraba inerte en el lugar.

-"Cielos… ¡Espantapájaros, ven a ver esto!"

Al poco rato, el espantapájaros llegó junto con el lémur a su encuentro, viendo la figura de hojalata, frente a ellos.

-"¿Qué es eso?" - preguntó el espantapájaros extrañado.

-"No lo sé… al parecer… es una niña" - respondió Katara sorprendida, sin quitarle su vista de encima.

Momo se acercó a olfatearlo cuando de pronto escucharon una voz que los estremeció y alejó al lémur, alterado. Katara y el espantapájaros pudieron observar que aquella voz provenía de la chica de hojalata.

-"eel… cei..t"

-"¿Eh?" - preguntó el espantapájaros confundido.

-"eeel cei… t, tntos"

-"¿Ah?" - volvió a preguntar este, mirándola extrañado.

-"Espera" - dijo la morena viendo sobre un tronco una botella con bombilla - "Quizá esto ayude"

Al minuto, Katara empezó a poner aceite en los costados de su boca. Rápidamente esta los empezó a mover, haciendo rechinar un agudo sonido de metal oxidado.

-"¡Vaya, al fin!" - exclamó la chica de hojalata - "Ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta. He contado con árboles a mi alrededor más despiertos que ustedes"

-"Disculpa… ¿No crees que podrías ser un poco más amable? Después de todo te ayudamos" - replicó Katara un poco molesta

-"¿Qué quieres? ¿Un premio, trencitas?"

-"Un simple gracias bastaría" - dijo esta un poco molesta. Al segundo reaccionó endurecida por el comentario - "¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!"

-"¡Guau! ¿En serio puedes hablar? Pero si estás hecha de metal" - interrumpió el espantapájaros, mirándola asombrado.

-"Y tú estás hecho de paja" - le respondió esta ofuscada - "¡No se queden ahí! ¿Qué esperan para rociar las demás partes de mi cuerpo?"

-"Creo que deberías pedir las cosas con un poco más de amabilidad si no te importa" - objetó Katara mucho más molesta.

-"Lo haría, pero no tengo sentimientos ni siquiera un corazón, así que la amabilidad y gentileza no son parte de mí"

-"¿No tienes corazón? Eso sí tiene que ser terrible" - comentó el espantapájaros con tristeza.

-"No tanto como carecer de cerebro, monumento de cuervos"

-"¿Cómo sabes qué…?"

-"Ya te lo dije, que no tenga corazón no quiere decir que tampoco tenga cerebro. No soy estúpida"

-"Creo que es mejor terminar con esto" - dijo Katara con tedio y al instante se puso a rociar el resto de su cuerpo con aceite.

La chica de hojalata empezaba a moverse con dificultad, hasta que luego logró efectuar mayor movilidad y trasladarse hasta el camino de ladrillos amarillos.

-"¡Es fantástico! ¡Hasta que al fin logro moverme después de tanto tiempo!" - exclamó esta entusiasmada.

-"Ve con cuidado. Lo mejor será que empieces de a poco para que puedas moverte correctamente" - le dijo Katara algo preocupada.

-"¿Quién eres, mi madre? ¡Ve a molestar a alguien más, ya no los necesito!"

Katara quedó boquiabierta y muy molesta ante la actitud de la chica. Le costaba creer que alguien podía ser tan descortés después de haberlo ayudado.

-"¡Eres una persona grosera y altanera! ¡No puedo creer que nos hayamos detenido a ayudarte!" - exclamó esta muy molesta - "Vamos espantapájaros, tenemos que continuar con nuestro camino"

El espantapájaros miró a la morena y luego volvió la mirada a la chica de metal. A los pocos segundos mientras Katara y el espantapájaros empezaban a retirarse escucharon un fuerte golpe de metal caer al suelo. Al voltear, se dieron cuenta que se trataba de la chica de hojalata que había caído pesadamente al piso al perder el equilibrio. Entonces, tanto el espantapájaros como Katara volvieron apresuradamente donde se encontraba la chica de hojalata, sin poderse levantar por sí misma, del suelo.

-"¿Estás bien?" - le preguntó la maestra agua

-"¡Sí, estoy bien!" - respondió la chica de hojalata enfurecida - "¡Ya les dije que no necesito su ayuda!"

-"Pues en lo que a mí respecta…"

-"¡Cállate cerebro de paja, recuerda que no tienes cerebro!"

El espantapájaros quedó aturdido con esa respuesta. No sabía bien si lo que creía estaba en lo correcto pero lo cierto era que la parte de "cerebro" no iba con él.

-"Mira, te ayudaremos a levantarte" - le dijo con calma la morena - "Una vez que estés de pie y con tu tarro de aceite en mano nos iremos de aquí ¿Bien?"

-"…Bien" - respondió en voz baja la chica de hojalata, resignada tras un silencio de su parte.

Al momento Katara procedió a rociar sus brazos y pies para que los pudiera mover. La morena observaba de manera minuciosa a la muchacha.

-"¿Qué?" - preguntó la chica de hojalata al ver la mirada de Katara en sí.

-"Nada, es sólo que me preguntaba… ¿Cómo fue que quedaste en ese estado?"

La chica de hojalata apaciguó un poco su mirada, y ladeó su rostro antes de contestar.

-"Qué crees. Salí a cortar troncos y de pronto, así de la nada comenzó a llover"

-"Ya veo"

-"Para colmo quedé parada en una zona donde nadie podía verme, así que pasé mucho tiempo así"

-"Bueno… afortunadamente nosotros te encontramos" - respondió la morena con una sonrisa.

Después de un momento la chica de hojalata levemente sonrió, enternecida.

-"Bueno, ya está" - dijo Katara luego de rociar las últimas partes del cuerpo de esta - "Ahora podrás moverte mejor"

La chica de hojalata movió sus manos y pies, comprobando así que no tenía problemas para moverse.

-"Creo que me has dejado bien" - dijo esta a la morena.

-"Bien…" - respondió Katara, mirándola - "Bueno… nosotros tenemos que continuar con nuestro camino. Así que aquí tienes" - dijo pasándole el tarro de aceite.

-"Tengo curiosidad…" - dijo la chica de hojalata luego de recibir este - "¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?"

Katara y el espantapájaros voltearon a mirarla.

-"No es que me interese, sólo… Olvídenlo" - dijo esta desviando su rostro.

-"Nos dirigimos a ver al Mago de Oz ¿No te gustaría acompañarnos?"

La Chica de Hojalata miró con sorpresa a la morena quien le dirigía una sonrisa.

-"Yo… ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero ir con ustedes?" - preguntó esta inquieta.

-"Nada en especial, sólo que nos haría bien tener más compañía… aunque sea alguien de tan mal genio como tú" - respondió la maestra agua, sonriendo divertida.

-"¿Qué dices? ¡¿Quieres vértelas conmigo?!" - espetó esta, molesta.

-"Yo también pienso que deberías venir con nosotros" - se acercó a decir el espantapájaros sonriendo.

-"¡Tú no tienes cerebro así que no puedes pensar!" - contestó la chica de hojalata de mal humor - "¿De todos modos por qué habría de interesarme ese tal Oz o como se llame?"

-"Bueno… él es un mago que según nos dijeron puede conceder cualquier cosa" - respondió Katara - "Necesito recuperar a Appa para regresar a la Tribu Agua del Sur, y el espantapájaros busca un cerebro como pudiste darte cuenta"

-"¿Y en serio creen que los va a ayudar? Qué ilusos…"

-"Puede que sí o puede que no. Tengo que ir y averiguarlo" - respondió la maestra agua de manera firme - "¿No quieres intentarlo tú también?"

La chica de hojalata quedó mirándole unos instantes, cuando de pronto se escuchó una siniestra y maquiavélica voz cerca.

-"Así que no pierdes tu tiempo ¿No niña?"

Los ahí presentes giraron a ver a la bruja malvada del oeste en lo alto de una choza. Katara quedó en shock al verla nuevamente.

-"Tú…"

-"No importa de cuántos aliados te hagas, al fin y al cabo esas zapatillas serán mías" - dijo esta con una sonrisa maléfica. Al momento formó una bola de fuego en su mano que se disponía a lanzar - "Que esto sea una advertencia para ti y tus patéticos camaradas"

Entonces la bola de fuego fue lanzada cerca de donde estaban Katara, el espantapájaros y la chica de hojalata. El espantapájaros gritaba asustado, cayendo al suelo a la vez que evitaba que las llamas lo alcanzaran. La chica de hojalata por su parte se quitó su sombrero metálico y empezó a apagar el fuego tapándolo con este. Una vez que lo logró Katara ayudó al espantapájaros a ponerse de pie mientras La chica de hojalata miró a la bruja malvada del oeste, que seguía en lo alto de la choza, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-"¡Cobarde! ¡Baja y enfréntame si te atreves!" - le retó la chica de hojalata, molesta.

-"Lo siento, será en otra ocasión. Pero no te preocupes que a la próxima será más que una advertencia" - se burló esta.

Al minuto una explosión de humo cubrió el lugar confundiendo al resto. Una vez que el humo comenzó a dispersarse la chica de hojalata lanzó su hacha hacia lo alto de la cabaña. Por desgracia, esta ya había desaparecido dejando su hacha caer al piso.

-"¡Diablos! Logró escapar"- dijo molesta esta, dando un golpe con su pie al piso.

-"Oye Katara ¿Era ella la bruja de la que hablabas?" - le preguntó el espantapájaros

-"Sí…es ella" - contestó en voz baja y al minuto bajó su rostro, preocupada

-"¿Qué? ¿Bruja? ¡No me digan que están siendo perseguidos por una bruja!" - exclamó sorprendida la chica de hojalata mirando a los dos.

-"Chicos, yo… No quiero que se involucren en esto. Es muy peligroso" - dijo la morena con tristeza - "Lo mejor será que vaya a Oz yo sola"

-"No te preocupes, Katara" - le dijo el espantapájaros con una sonrisa sincera - "Ya te dije que te acompañaría. No importa a qué debamos enfrentarnos… Estaré a tu lado para ayudarte en lo que sea, esto no es por el cerebro"

Katara miró conmovida al espantapájaros y en un acto reflejo abrazó efusivamente al espantapájaros que se sorprendió de su reacción.

-"Muchas gracias… de verdad"

Luego que esta se apartara un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del espantapájaros.

-"Oigan, si ya terminaron con sus demostraciones de afecto ¿Podrían explicarme qué pasa aquí?" - preguntó la chica de hojalata con fastidio.

-"Mira. Comprendo si ya no quieres acompañarnos" - le dijo Katara, preocupada - "Las cosas se pondrán muy peligrosas a partir de aquí, así que…"

-"¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!" - exclamó entusiasmada la chica de hojalata - "Con gusto iré con ustedes. Y yo que por un minuto creí que sería un aburrido viaje sin emociones" - volvió a decir ensanchando su sonrisa.

Katara y el espantapájaros se miraron entre sí, asombrados por la actitud de la chica. La maestra agua no conocía a nadie que se mantuviera optimista ante el peligro. Aunque en su mente parecía rondar la imagen de cierta maestra tierra… Pero claro, eso era imposible.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Vamos o no?" - preguntó la Chica de Hojalata dirigiéndose a ellos - "Este viaje podría ayudarme a reforzar ciertas partes de mi cuerpo que aún están oxidadas y a pasarla bien un rato"

-"También podrías pedirle algo al mago de Oz ¿No?" - le dijo el espantapájaros, sonriendo.

-"También cerebro de paja. Quizá pueda darme un corazón que es lo que estoy buscando"

-"¿Segura que no quieres pedirle buenos modales?"

-"No te conviene meterte conmigo, trencitas"

-"Sólo bromeaba, y por cierto mi nombre es Katara, para que te lo aprendas" - respondió la maestra agua, sonriendo.

Al segundo junto con el espantapájaros y el lémur siguieron por el camino amarillo. Aún les quedaba un largo viaje y peligros que afrontar para llegar a su destino.

**To Continue…**

**Bien, al fin logro actualizar, y yo que pensé que no actualizaría hasta próximo mes XD jeje. No me he olvidado de este fic, sólo que con el poco tiempo es difícil ponerse a escribir XP Muchas gracias a todos quienes lean y a quienes dejan sus comentarios, especialmente a:**

**Valdemar: Gracias de nuevo ^ ^ He echado de menos tus fics **** A ver si pronto cuando tengas un tiempo libre te animas a publicar =) Yep, sé que el Espantapájaros pudo haber parecido Sokka XP pero en realidad se trataba de Aang, quien está más cerca de Dorothy, quiero decir de Katara XD Sip, tendremos noticias de Zukoi muy pronto XD gracias por leer.**

**soldado dragon: Sé que Sokka también sería un buen candidato para el rol del espantapájaros, Pero por motivos de trama tuve que dejar a Aang XP La torpeza del espantapájaros se la atribuyo a la inocencia que tiene Aang ;) quizá exagerado pero tengo que adaptar el personaje del espantapájaros al carácter de este **** Gracias por estar al tanto de esta historia ;)**

**BlueEyesPrincess: Puede que sí, puede que no… XD Se barajan muchas opciones para el ataque de los cuervos-paloma ^ ^ lo dejaré a imaginación de cada quién. Me complace que mi historia te llame la atención. No he tenido oportunidad de leer el libro, sólo ver la película en la cual está basada este fic =P Gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado este capítulo002E**

**Solo me resta decir que el personaje del Hombre de Hojalata y Toph son totalmente opuestos en personalidad, como pudieron darse cuenta XP Pero no quería desvirtuar el carácter de la maestra tierra a uno sensible, sino sería muy Ooc XP Nos vemos en otro cap ;P Bye ^ ^**


End file.
